a day in the life of rumbelle
by RumbelleBakerStreetRiverSong
Summary: fluff alert! very fluffy. i hope this helps all the rumbellers that are in pain right now. please review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok obviously a fluff piece. I've been very depressed about Rumbelle lately so I wrote this and I'm pretending it legit happened because it makes me happy. Thinking that others may be experiencing what I am, I decided to post it. It's a one shot but if you guys want I'll write more. I hope you enjoy, please review.

Belle sat in bed enjoying the Sunday morning. The library wasn't open on Sundays so she didn't have to be there till 1 to restock and clean. She walked down stairs in her night gown to find her husband in the kitchen in a suit with a white apron over it. He was frying bacon. Belle snuck up behind him and embraced him with a hug.

Slightly startled Rumple chuckled. "Belle, glad to see your up, I was just making us breakfast." Rumple said with a caring tone. Belle loved when he was like this, with nothing to worry about or lie about. He was her completely uninhibited husband.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in, I needed it." Stretching Belle got the orange juice from the fridge and made her way to the cupboard for two glasses.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to end that." Rumple had a smirk on his face. "I didn't want the moment to end so I took a photo…"

"NO YOU DIDN'T" Belle nearly dropped the cup. She knew that she wasn't a beautiful sleeper.

"Show it to me!" Belle was smiling but Rumple knew that this reaction wouldn't last if he made a joke.

"Oh I suppose you could see it after I make a few copies." He couldn't resist the quip; he prayed she would keep her jovial attitude.

"Rumple give it." She was serious, not worth ignoring he handed her his phone. She opened the old flip phone "amazing this thing can even take pictures" she said under her breath.

"Found it!" Belle announced. "Oh that's not an awful picture"

"Honestly Belle you always look gorgeous, I don't know why you are always surprised by that."Rumple grabbed his cane and walked over to her, he swaddled her in his arms and rested his chin oh the top of her head.

They had breakfast and talked about a charity program that the library was going to host. After breakfast Belle showered and dressed, Belle left for the library and Rumple had gone to his shop to argue with people about rent. Later at dinner Belle made chicken pot pie. She got the recipe from one of the books Rumple had gotten her for Christmas.

"So" Belle said placing the soufflé dish on the table. "I was at the library earlier when I noticed the charity donation form was full." She looked accusingly across the table at Rumple. "Did you donate 8 thousand dollars before the event!" they could afford it easily but Belle was looking forward to reaching the goal of 10 thousand a bit slower now they'll reach it by mid day!

"It was anonymously made out; you can't prove it was me." Rumple smirked.

"Rumple, I do know how to check bank statements."

"Alright! You've caught me I the dark one donated to charity!" Rumple smirked.

"You think you're so clever don't you" she said while serving herself.

"I love you." Rumple said gazing at his beautiful wife.

That stopped Belle in her tracks. "Why do you make it so hard to be mad at you?"

"Just clever I suppose" just then Rumple took a bite of the pie. It was terrible. He swallowed it in on gulp. Ya this was love.

Later that night the couple got into bed and Belle put down her book and looked straight at Rumple.  
Rumple noticing this meaningful gaze said "something troubling you dear?"

"Um I have…..news"

"Oh dear you didn't put yourself in danger did you?" anxiety was building in his chest.

"no no I'm fine your fine it's just that…I'm two weeks late"

AN: ahhh Rumbelle baby! Ok so I'm perfectly willing to write about the pregnancy or the baby but I need people to review! Was that in character? Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok short one for the pregnancy. I imagined that Belle wouldn't be as well tempered toward the end of her pregnancy and we haven't seen her like that so I thought it might be interesting.

Belle wadded uncomfortably down stairs when Rumple noticed and bounded to meet her.

"Belle be careful"

"I'm fine, I can walk down stairs by myself" Belle said slightly frustrated.

"You're 9 months pregnant and 3 weeks over due. You _should_ be in bed." Rumple was concerned.

"I…have been in bed for 2 days. I need to move around."

"Huh that's fair I suppose."

"Rumple" a sudden pain hit Belle in her abdomen.

"Ya" he hadn't noticed the look on her face.

"Rumple"

"What? Oh OH! Oh My Gods! You! We! I! Oh My Gods!" Full fled panic now.

"No. We talked about this. Go and get the bag we packed, it's next to the dresser."

"Um...Yes I can do that" he ran, as well as his leg would allow, up stairs to get the bag.

Meanwhile Belle finished walking down the stairs and made her way over to her purse to call the hospital.

Rumple came back downstairs with a look of abject terror and joy.

"Did you call the hospital? Are you ready to go? Should we go in the car or use magic?" panicking! Stressed! Mixed Emotions!

"Um yes, yes and car. We have time." One of them had to have a level head and it became very apparent to Belle that it would have to be her.

Belle: YOU DID THIS TO ME!

Rumple: AH MY HAND!

Belle: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

Rumple: Belle! MY HAND!

Belle: OWWWW AHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD Rumple

Whale: one more

Rumple: I'm here. One more honey!

Belle: Ahhh ah haaa (breathes heavily)

*a baby crying*


	3. Chapter 3

Belle slept and Rumple held his newborn daughter.

"Hello, I'm your father and you are very small. You have brilliant blue eyes. Your mum has the same eyes. I'm not sure if you would have been born if your mother didn't have those eyes. You are the most magical thing that I ever helped create." He was choking up. His baby was hour old and his adrenalin levels were just returning to normal.

"Your mother and I are very happy that you're here we've been waiting a long time. We love you we will always love you. No matter what you do when you're older we will always love you." Bloody hell I sound like the idiots. Who cares?

"You have a brother too. He's outside. He will protect you when I can't, his name is Baelfire, he'll say it's Neil but its Baelfire. I didn't get to be there when he was born. His mother wasn't nice but she gave him a strong name, and you have a strong name. Rumple kissed the child's head before putting his daughter in the hospital crib next to Belle.

"I love you Lillian"

A/N: very short sorry. Ok more about Lillian. I'm taking ideas. Snowing baby? 16 year old Lilly? Little brother? Hmm decisions decisions.


	4. Chapter 8

A/N: ok more baby. This is now a Rumbelle baby fanfic! I'm still taking ideas! I got really good ideas from some people who reviewed.

"Bae be careful!" Rumple was watching his son through Lillian into the air and catching her.

"It's a game look she loves it." Bae kept up with the game when Emma called from the other room.

"Neil? I gotta talk to you Henry said…"

"Ahhh" Neil's concentration on the baby broke for a millisecond but Rumple saw and caught the kid with purple magic. Lillian giggled.

"BAE!" Rumple yelled holding his child

"It's not like I was going to drop her!"

"Rumple! It's ok she's fine." Belle entered the room with Emma took Lillian and gave her back to Bae.

"Ok I'm sorry just be really careful." Rumple said calming down

"I'm sorry no more tossing." Neil handed the baby to Emma who had fallen in love with the child in the past 4 months.

"Hello Lilly!" Emma said melting.

"Lillian" Rumple said under his breath.

"Any way Neil, Henry said that you told him that he could go to Jefferson's house and hang out with Grace today."

"Ya so?"

"So he has a project due tomorrow" Emma was bouncing the baby on her knee.

"I didn't know sorry" Neil wanted to hold his sister again, but Emma looked like she would bite him if he tried to grab her.

"Ya ok its fine just check in with me before you allow him to go somewhere on a school night."

"The kid's 16! Does he even need to ask?"

"I don't want to fight do I? Do I!" Emma was oggeling at the baby.

"MMk Emma I think Lillian needs a nap." Belle took Lillian from Emma. Emma reluctantly gave the child to her mother.

"Ok sweetie are you ready for your nap" Belle nestled the baby on her shoulder and took her up to nap.

Back down stairs Emma was on the phone with her mother.

"Ya I know, fine I'll ask." Emma saw Belle coming back down stairs and went up to her.

"Um Belle, Mary Margaret wanted to know if you wanted the baby toys that Leo is too big for?"

"Oh ah ya sure. Honestly Rumple cleared out the baby store when I was 2 months pregnant so really if she needs anything?"

"Ya sure I'll ask." Emma went back to talking to her mother and Belle went back into the den where she found Rumple alone on the couch.

"Hey" she said curling herself into his side.

"Hi"

"So Bae left?"

"Ya he went to get Henry from Grace's house. Teenage boys are all the same." Rumple said rolling his eyes.

"Hmm ya so glad we were never teenagers."

"Yup we both conveniently skipped that bit." He leaned in to kiss her.

More kissing

"So I think I just heard Emma leave, Lillian's asleep…" Belle said hearing the front door click.

"Right let's play scrabble" Rumple said. Belle playfully punched him

"Oh right ya that other thing! Oh sure we could do that ya."

"Shut up"

More kissing then that other thing.

A/N: ok so ya snowing baby his name is Leo. Blimey this story is getting so AU. I love how stories evolve don't you? Ya so still taking ideas and prompts, please review! I hope you enjoyed my story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: my this has been a productive day. I've been watching torchwood all day so I've got my Scottish on. i hope you like thios chapter it wa fun writing it.

Leo drove up to the pink house and texted Lilly that he was here then he messed around with the preset radio channels of his father's car.

Lillian walked down stairs with heels in hand.

Rumple stopped her at the foot of the stair. "Where are you going looking like that?" He stood in front of his daughter who was wearing a blue blouse with an open back, a mini skirt and all her chocolate brown hair was piled on top of her head.

Belle walked in from the kitchen "that's mine!" Rumple looked at her blinking.

"Lacey?"

"Ya Lacey" Belle admitted.

"Are you ever going to tell me who Lacey is?" Lillian asked. 'Lacey' had been referred to for years and they never told her who she was.

"Don't change the subject young lady, where are you going? And why are you wearing Lacey's clothes?" Belle asked nicely

"I thought you said they were your clothes?"

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Rumple demanded

"Are you seeing Leo? You could have asked." Belle said trying to calm down her husband. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that she was about to put herself in danger.

"Would you have said yes?"

"I may have, but now we will never know." Belle said smiling

"Well I'm going, you can't stop me." Lillian had the stubbornness of both her parents.

"Yes well I regret to inform you that if you walk out that door I'll" Rumple started

"You'll what? Grab me with magic and"

"No Darling I will ground you before you can cross the threshold." He finished.

"You're going to ground me? Am I twelve?"

"Well you're certainly acting like it." Belle spoke up.

"I'll make you a deal." Rumple started.

_Here we go. _ Lillian stood there, she couldn't wait to hear this one.

"You change into something presentable and you can go out with Leo. But I swear to gods young lady if you're not back here by 11 there will be hell to pay."

"That is very fair Lillian I suggest you take it."

Lillian thought a moment. _He didn't specify am or pm_

"Deal" Lillian shock her father's hand and bounced back to her room to change. She put jeans and a sweat shirt over the outfit. _ I've had 17 years to learn to make deals dad. You gotta do better than that._

She checked her phone._ 9 texts you're so clingy._

_A/N review! i hope you enjoyed_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok so this not as much Rumbelle as it is Lillian and Leo. This scene is a date when there a little older. My next chapter will be Rumbelle promise.

Lillian drove to the toll bridge parked her car and proceeded to walk into the woods make a left at the weird tree with red leaves then walk till she got to a part of the forest that was completely theirs. It was covered in plush green moss and had a tree that was hollowed out. She went over to the tree and got the blanket and the bottle of wine that the weather had done a nice job of chilling. She was setting up their picnic when Leo snuck up behind her. Before he had time to say boo she spun around and flung him across the clearing with purple magic.

"Oh Leo!" She ran over to him.

"Lilly is that you? I'm so cold." Lillian punched him in the shoulder

"Your fine you big oaf"

"Big oaf! I'll have you know that I'm..."

"The product of true love! A miracle that was meant to be! The most powerful King that story brooke has ever had the pleasure of giving minimal power!" Lillian was mocking him.

"Well ya maybe I am a big oaf."

"My big oaf" Lillian sat on the blanket invitingly.

"And don't you forget it." Leo sat on the blanket and began kissing her.

Lillian stopped for breathe and said "I will find you I will always find you"

To which Leo replied "You can't keep us apart forever. I will never stop fighting for you"

They started laughing. Henry had given Leo this book with all the stories of their parent's adventures and I seemed that both sets of parents had a battle cry.

"Maybe we should come up with one." Leo suggested.

"Why? Are you planning on having Regina cart you off?"

"It could happen!"

"Why yes it could! In fact I think I hear here now!" sarcasm one of the many traits she inherited from her father.

They began kissing again

"What would ours even be?" Lillian asked.

"Till death do us part." Leo suggested.

"Leo that's part of a wedding vow."

"Doesn't mean it's not a good battle cry!"

"I have a better one. I will always fight for our love." Lillian seemed quite happy with it.

"Ya I can totally picture you being taken by king George screaming that." Lillian punched Leo again.

"Ow you know one day you might actually hurt me!"

"Could that day come sooner?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

He made her the only way he could think of. More kissing.

Later that night when the wine was gone and the stars where out Leo whispered into Lillian's ear.

"I will always fight for our love."

A/N: well that was just adorable! So this isn't exactly Romeo and Juliet because I don't think that this love would be forbidden but man isn't a hidden spot in the woods a romantic idea! I'm really enjoying writing this so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: unless someone twists my arm I think this is the last chapter in this series of one shots. Have no fear I will be posting lots more Rumbelle fan fictions in the future I have a couple in progress right now in fact. Full circle this is a cute fluffy Rumbelle scene enjoy. If you want more about Lillian and Leo I can do that but it's getting a bit far from Rumbelle so ya. Read and review.

Rumple woke up extra early, snuck out of bed and down to the kitchen. He made eggs sunny side up and bacon. He considered arranging the dish to make a smiley face but decided against it. Rumple placed a rose in a vase and made tea, the tray was complete. Since he couldn't walk and carry the tray he used magic to convey the breakfast up to their room.

He placed the tray on the bed side table and sat down on the side of the bed. He stared at Belle for a minute. She was as beautiful as the day they met. He lightly stroked her cheek to wake her.

Belle groaned.

"Morning love" Rumple said smiling.

"Mmmmm what time is it?"

"Um its 7:15, you don't have to be at the library for a couple hours." Sunday. They had all morning.

"Oh it's the 17th isn't it?" Belle asked sitting up and seeing the tray.

"Yes it is Deary happy birthday." Rumple said bringing the tray to where she was sitting.

"Oh my" Belle said smiling "I love breakfast in bed"

"I know"

"Here" Belle said feeding him a piece of bacon.

"Mmm I'm a really good cook"

"Yes you are" Belle said letting Rumple feed her a piece.

"Well time for presents!" Rumple said jumping up and limping over to the closet.

"Ok what did you do?!" Belle watched Rumple bring out a giant box rapped in red and gold foil paper.

"Just a little something for my darling Belle" Rumple's eyes were full of anticipation.

Belle eyed the box and her husband suspiciously "what is it?"

"Oh well that would be telling"

"Uff it's heavy. Is it books?"

"Just open it!"

"Ok ok" she opened it up.

"It's every version of beauty and the beast I could find."

"Oh my gosh this is so sweet!" she hugged him. Then began to dive in to her new pile of books. There were children's stories then young adult adaptations, so many books! Belle looked over to the bookshelves that are practically in every room the house

"I think I can make some room for these"

"Yes well I think you can clear out the endless vampire novels."

Belle laughed "ya I can do that"

"I also made dinner reservation at the sushi place you like."

"You're the best"

"So you keep saying" Rumple said lying back down on the bed.

"No but really you are" Belle laid down next to him.

"I love you darling happy birthday."

"I love you too"

A/N: cute and fluffy as promised! Yes I know, why would Belle read crappy vampire novels? Well because she reads all genres that's why! Also read good as gold it's quite a good fanfic


End file.
